Muse in Heavenly Host
by otakufan375
Summary: Muse decided to perform Sachiko ever after charm spell before they disband. but everything went wrong
1. The spell

Muse was about to disband because Eli, Nozomi and Nico were about to graduate. The girls had tears in their eyes because they didn't want to leave each other. Nozomi came up with an idea on how they can always stay together even when all of them are far away from each other.

"Girls, I found something that could keep us connected even when were all separated from each other" Nozomi said

The other girls were curious to hear what Nozomi's idea was. Nozomi brought a small piece of paper and explained what they could do.

"It's called Sachiko ever after. A charm spell that can keep all of us close to each other even when all of us are separated" Nozomi said

"That sounds interesting, let's do it" Honoka said

"I'd love to with everyone forever too, I'm want to try it too" Rin said

"Staying connected with all of my friends is important to me" Hanayo said

"I thinks doing something like this is stupid but if it's important to my friends than it's important to me" Nico said

"I would love to stay together with everyone too" Maki said

"Let's stay connected everyone and maybe we can meet up with each other again one day" Kotori said

"I'm willing to keep everyone in our thoughts" Umi said

"Let's stay connected everybody" Eli said

Nozomi explained the spell and told them that they have to say Sachiko, we beg of you 9 times and then they all should rip the paper into 9 pieces. They all performed the spell exactly the way they were supposed to. As soon as they were done with the spell. They started to feel the building shake.

"Is this an earthquake?" Honoka asked

"Quick everyone get under a desk right away" Eli said

Before anyone could make it to a desk the floor beneath them started crack and soon the floor gave away. The girls were now falling down the hole. They screamed and the last thing they all remembered before passing out was their screams. Honoka was groaning and slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a classroom but it wasn't a classroom that she recognized at all. The desks looked very old and the wooden floor had a lot of holes.

"Where am I?" Honoka asked herself

She looked around the room but her eyes focused on a figure that was on the floor. It was Nozomi.

"Nozomi!" Honoka yelled

Honoka tried to get up but fell back down after she felt an intense pain in her ankle. Honoka realized that her ankle was probably sprained. Honoka tried to get up again but this she was able to stand up successfully. She walked slowly and made it to Nozomi. She kneeled down in front of Nozomi and started to shake her.

"Nozomi! Nozomi! Wake up Nozomi!" Honoka said

Nozomi stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She saw Honoka was in front of her. Nozomi sat up and looked around the room that she was in. This classroom didn't look familiar to her at all. Nozomi turned around and saw that Honoka was next to her.

"Honoka? Where are we?" Nozomi asked

"I don't know" Honoka said

Nozomi stood up and held out her hand to Honoka. Honoka took her hand and stood up. Honoka stumbled and almost fell over but Nozomi was able to catch her.

"What's wrong Honoka?" Nozomi asked

"I think I sprained my ankle" Honoka said

Nozomi frowned. She wanted to find the others as quickly as possible but it looks like that wasn't going to happen because of Honoka's injury. Nozomi didn't blame Honoka since it wasn't her fault that her ankle was sprained.

"Lean towards me and I'll give you support" Nozomi said

"Thank you Nozomi" Honoka said

Honoka looked around and saw that there was a newspaper clipping near the door.

"Nozomi look there's a newspaper near the door" Honoka said

Nozomi looked around and saw the newspaper near the door. Nozomi told Honoka stay right there while she went over to read the paper that was on the wall. Nozomi read the paper and it said Heavenly Host elementary school. The date was 1952.

"1952? That can't be right" Nozomi said

"Nozomi? What's wrong?" Honoka asked

Nozomi walked back to Honoka and told her what she saw.

"Did we somehow travel back in time?" Honoka asked

"I don't know, but I think the first thing we should do is look for the others" Nozomi said

"I agree let's start looking" Honoka said

Honoka took step but she winced when she did. Nozomi noticed Honoka's wince. She decided that Honoka needed treatment for her ankle first. And after a little rest they could start their search for their friends.

"Honoka I think we should treat that ankle first and after you rest a little bit than we can search for the others" Nozomi said

"I'm fine, I can keep going" Honoka said

"We won't be able to go anywhere if leave your injury untreated" Nozomi said

Honoka gave into Nozomi and decided to do what she was told.

"Fine, we'll get it treated than we can look for our friends" Honoka said

Both girls exited the room and looked around the hallway. The two girls entered another room and saw that it almost looked exactly the same like the other room that they were in. They decided to look around the room to see if there were any more clues. They walked around and they came across a skeleton on the floor. Honoka screamed. Nozomi hugged her so that she would calm down. Nozomi decided to get Honoka out of this room. It was obvious that the orange haired girl was scared. When they were about to leave a voice stopped them.

"You two" The voice said

They stopped and turned around and saw that there was blue flame floating above the skeleton.

"You two are the latest victims, are you not?" The voice said

"A ghost! I can't take much more of this!" Honoka said

"Relax Honoka" Nozomi said

"Who are you?" Nozomi asked

"I was brought here against my will and confined just like you" The spirit said

"Confined? Are you saying that there's no way out?" Honoka asked

"I'm afraid not. This school exists in a reality all on its own, cut off from the world you know" The spirit said

"So why have we been brought here?" Honoka asked

"They brought you here. They're constantly bringing new victims into this school. More and more all the time. Sinless innocents one after another. This is a cursed, multidimensional nexus, multiple planes of existence, all piled on top of one another, created by powerful, vengeful spirits" The spirit said

There was loud sound that sounded like thunder. The girls jumped but they stayed where they were because they wanted to hear what else the spirit wanted to tell them.

"Closed space or perhaps closed spaces. You and we as well, are the unlucky victims of an inescapable abduction" The spirit said

"Closed spaces?" Honoka asked

"Indeed and it seems you two are not the only ones to have been brought here. I'm sensing numerous others" The spirit said

"What?!" Honoka said

" _Does that mean everyone else is here too? Are they okay? I wonder? "_ Honoka thought

"So our friends are in this school too?" Nozomi asked

"I don't know the exact number but I do know that others were pulled into these spaces as you at the same time as you. They are definitely in this school" The spirit said

"Everyone's here Honoka that's such a relief" Nozomi said

"However, you cannot meet them" The spirit said

"They are definitely here in this school. But the space they occupy is different from the space that we occupy. If you wish to see your friends, you must fine some means of entering their space, or bringing into this space. But even then, escape is nigh impossible but at least you'll be able to die together" The spirit said

"Does that mean that there's no way out?" Nozomi asked

"You said we were brought here by vengeful spirits. Who are they and why have taken us?" Honoka asked

"I don't know neither the motives of our captors nor a means of escaping this hell. All I know is that with some effort you can at least live out your days together, in the same space. And that alone is fate worth fighting for. Two heads are better than one. Your chances and your opportunities are so much greater when working together. Do whatever you can to find a way out of here. Don't end up like us" The spirit said

After the spirit was done talking they heard the door to the classroom open. The two girls were about to go through the door but Honoka screamed which caused Nozomi to look over to Honoka.

"What's wrong Honoka?" Nozomi asked

Nozomi wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible. She sensed so much malice in this place. She saw Honoka pointing in a random direction. Nozomi looked in the direction that she was pointing at and froze. There was a little girl in a ripped, red dress. She also had black hair. She was looking at them with a creepy look on her face.

"Honoka, we need to run!" Nozomi said

"Okay!" Honoka said

They ran out of the room and were now in the hallway. They were panting and sat down on the floor. Honoka was now sobbing and Nozomi hated it when she saw her leader crying. Nozomi couldn't really blame her for crying. They were lost, hurt, alone and scared. The best thing that she could do for Honoka was offer her a shoulder to cry on. After sitting around for a while they decided to look for the infirmary again so they could treat Honoka's injury.


	2. Saving Nozomi

Nozomi and Honoka were still searching for the nurse's office. Honoka was starting to calm down a little bit but she was still scared. Honoka was able to keep going because she had Nozomi with her. Nozomi did her best to keep Honoka nice and calm. As they were wondering they came across a room that said infirmary. Nozomi smiled, they finally found the nurse's office. They entered the office and Nozomi sat Honoka down on one of the beds. Nozomi tended to Honoka's ankle. She wrapped the bandage around the ankle. When she was done she told Honoka to lie down. Honoka did what Nozomi told her to do. Nozomi lied down on the bed that was next to Honoka's. The two of them decided to talk while they rest.

"Do you think we'll ever make it back home, Nozomi?" Honoka asked

"I think we'll be able to find a way back, I don't need my cards to tell us if we're going to make it back" Nozomi said

"Do you think we'll be able to find the others?" Honoka asked

"Don't worry Honoka I promise you that we'll be able to find the others" Nozomi said

Honoka decided have faith in Nozomi and believe her. Honoka and Nozomi were about to fall asleep but they heard a loud voice that sounded like Eli's.

"Eli?" Nozomi said

"Do you think that was Eli?" Honoka asked

"I'm gonna go find out, Honoka stay here, I'll be right back" Nozomi said

Honoka's eyes widened in horror when she heard that Nozomi was going to leave her alone.

"Nozomi! Please don't go! Please don't me here all by myself! I don't want to be alone!" Honoka said

Nozomi turned around and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Honoka, I'll only be gone for a minute, if I don't find anything then I'll come back here, I promise" Nozomi said

Honoka saw Nozomi leave the room and she felt unsafe without her by her side but she trusted Nozomi so she decided to wait for her until she came back. As she was waiting she heard a voice. She jumped and looked around to see where it was coming from. She didn't see anything. Honoka assumed that it was just her imagination. She lied back down and closed her eyes. She heard the voice again. Honoka got up and looked behind and saw a shadow figure behind her. She looked at the figure in horror. She saw that the figure was approaching her slowly.

"I have to get out here" Honoka said

Honoka got out the bed and went to the door to open it but to her horror the door wouldn't open. Honoka kept pulling but no matter how much she pulled the door wasn't budging at all. Honoka looked at the door and saw that there was something on it. It looked like it was hair and there was a lot of it. There was no way she could tear away all that hair. The shadow would catch her if tried to pull away all the hair by herself. Honoka needed to find something to help her get all that hair off. Honoka looked back and saw the desk on the other side of the room.

Honoka didn't want to do it because of the risk but she would do anything to get out of the room. She started to walk over to the desk but holes started to appear in the floor. Honoka had to watch her step because she didn't want to fall in. The shadow was following her but she managed to avoid it. She made it to the desk and found two things that might help her get rid of that hair that was on the door. She grabbed the matches and the rubbing alcohol and dashed back at the door. She covered the door with the alcohol and lit match and touched the door with the lit match. The flames burned off the hair and Honoka tried opening the door again. The door opened and Honoka dashed out of the room as fast as she could.

Honoka stopped and leaned near the wall. Honoka collapsed to her knees and started the throw up. Honoka was sick of this place, she just wanted to leave this place as fast as she could. She heard footsteps and thought that the shadow had followed her out of the room. She looked up and saw that it was Nozomi.

"Honoka, are you okay?" Nozomi asked

Honoka glared at Nozomi at started to release all of her frustrations on her.

"Where were you when I was in trouble?" Honoka asked

"I was looking around to see if I could find Eli but she wasn't anywhere. What are you doing out here?" Nozomi asked

"I was trapped in the infirmary with a ghost trying to kill me while you were out here!" Honoka said

"I'm sorry, Honoka" Nozomi said

"Why did you leave me in there all alone? Did you realize how scared I was?" Honoka asked

Nozomi was silent, she didn't know how to respond to Honoka's questions. She was only gone for a minute and now Honoka was telling her that a spirit tried kill her. Honoka was terrified of the haunted school that they were trapped in. Honoka had finally cracked under pressure and let out all of her frustrations and Nozomi was the target of her frustrations. Nozomi looked down and started to feel guilty. She shouldn't have left Honoka all alone. Nozomi thought that it was best for the two of them to split up.

"Honoka, I think we should split up for now. I'll go this way and you go that way" Nozomi said

Nozomi went the way that she chose to go and walked down the hallway. Nozomi heard a voice down the hallway and decided to follow it.

Honoka was still on the ground and was starting to feel guilty because of all the things that she had just said to Nozomi. She didn't mean to say all those mean things to her. Honoka got up and walked down in the direction that Nozomi went down so she could find her and apologize to her. Honoka was walking and decided to check out the restrooms. She looked through some of the stalls. She noticed that there was a rope hanging in one stall. She tried to open it but it was stuck. Honoka tried to use force to open. It took some effort but she was able to pry it open.

What she saw left her in shock. She saw that Nozomi was hanging from the stall. She noticed that the rope was around her neck. Honoka was horrified but she had to find a way to free her from the noose. Honoka had to move fast before it was too late. She looked around and saw that there was nothing she could use. She remembered that there was a bucket outside the bathroom but Honoka didn't want to leave Nozomi like this. Honoka decided that the bucket wouldn't work.

"Hang on Nozomi!" Honoka said

Honoka got an idea. If she could stand on the seat try to lift Nozomi up so she could get some air back and try to untie the noose at the same time then there was a chance that Nozomi could be saved. Honoka decided to go with her plan. She was able to lift Nozomi and was able to untie her noose. They both fell down. Honoka looked at Nozomi and saw that she wasn't breathing. Honoka was scared that she was too late but she decided to not give up until the end. Honoka put her head to Nozomi's chest and heard that she still had a heartbeat but it was starting to slow down because she wasn't breathing. Honoka decided to perform CPR on her.

Honoka pushed on Nozomi's chest as hard as she could. She put her mouth to Nozomi's and started to breath down her throat. After performing these acts for a couple of minutes Honoka felt Nozomi move. She looked down and saw the girl coughing and opened her eyes. Honoka was relieved that she was able to save her friend. Nozomi opened her eyes and saw Honoka staring down at her. Nozomi looked at her with a terrified look on her face. Nozomi pushed Honoka away and started to run down the hall way. Honoka's blood went cold because she remembered that there were wires down that hallway. The wires were strong enough to cut her finger. If Nozomi continued to run down in that direction then she would cut into pieces. Honoka got up and ran after Nozomi. Honoka was in pain because of her ankle but she just ignored it and kept going. She saw that Nozomi was almost at the wired hallway. Honoka needed to pick up the pace or else Nozomi would die.

Honoka ran as fast as she could she was able to catch and stop Nozomi by grabbing her by the wrist. Honoka yanked her and both girls fell. Honoka grabbed on to Nozomi tightly and refused to let go. Nozomi was screaming at her to let go but Honoka refused to let go. After a while Nozomi calmed down. Honoka still held on to her just in case she tried to run away. Honoka asked her why she freaked out like that.

"You don't remember?" Nozomi asked

"Remember what?" Honoka asked

"You were the one who hung me in the bathroom" Nozomi said

Honoka's blood went cold when she heard what Nozomi had just told her. Honoka tried to kill one of her best friends. Honoka shook her head, she refused to believe that she tried to kill her. Nozomi looked at Honoka and saw that she really didn't remember anything at all. Honoka started to cry. She didn't want to believe that she almost killed her friend but she knew that Nozomi was no liar. She was sobbing so much because of the crime that she had almost committed. Honoka started apologize over and over again. Nozomi embraced Honoka in a comforting hug and told that she forgave her. Nozomi assumed that Honoka was possessed by some of the vengeful spirits in this place.

"I'm so sorry!" Honoka cried

"I forgive you Honoka, it's not your fault" Nozomi said

They stayed in this position for a while. Nozomi thanked Honoka for saving her.

"Thanks for saving me Honoka" Nozomi said

Honoka only nodded in reply. As soon as the girls could recollect themselves then they would start to look for their friends so that they could back to the real world.


	3. Eli's determination

Eli was outside of the classroom. She was on the lookout for anything that could bring harm to them. Eli went back inside the room where Kotori and Umi were. Eli saw that Kotori was hyperventilating. Umi was trying her best to make Kotori calm down but everything she tried so far didn't work. Eli wanted to give Kotori a paper bag to breathe into but there was nothing like that in the area. Eli went over to Kotori and tried to her calm down.

"Kotori, you need to calm down" Eli said

"You heard Honoka's voice and it sounded like she was screaming" Kotori said

Eli was scared too. But she had to keep a cool head. Eli looked at the two girls and decided to go off on her own and look for the others.

"Umi, Kotori, I'm gonna go look for the others. You stay here and wait for me to come back" Eli said

Kotori saw that Eli was about to leave and tried to stop her.

"Eli please don't go!" Kotori begged

Eli turned back to Kotori and gave her reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Kotori, I'll be okay. Umi take care of Kotori for me. I'm counting on you" Eli said

Umi just nodded. Umi wanted to stop Eli from leaving but she knew that there was nothing she could say or do to stop her from going off on her own.

Eli was wondered around the haunted hallways of the school that they were trapped in. Eli was scared of ghosts herself and she wanted to curl up into a ball, scream and cry but she knew that doing that wouldn't accomplish anything. So she put on her brave face and went forward.

"I think Honoka's voice came from this direction but now I'm not quite sure" Eli said

As Eli was walking she ran into a blue flame. It was now in front of her. The blue flame started to talk to her.

"You're looking for your friends aren't you?" The spirit asked

Eli was taken back by the spirit's question but she answered the question.

"Yes, I am. I heard one of my friends scream and headed off to look for her" Eli said

Eli assumed that this blue flame was a spirit and she really wanted to scream but she knew that doing that would be a waste of time so she kept her brave face up.

"I think you should just give up on your search" The spirit said

"There's no way I can do that. My friends are lost in this place and they're probably scared. I want to make sure that we all reunite and as soon as we do we're getting out of here" Eli said

"Your friends aren't in the same space as you because this school has multiple dimensions. Even if you did hear a scream that could've occurred hours ago. There is a slight chance for you to enter in the other dimensions there's no way that any of you can leave this place alive" The spirit said

"I'm not giving up no matter what you say. Step aside at once" Eli said

The spirit disappeared when Eli got close to it. Eli proceeded along the path. She was about to go through another door but it slammed shut and a strong force pushed her back. Eli looked back at the doorway and saw the same spirit from before but it wasn't blue this time it was red.

"You really think that I'm gonna believe that you care about your friends. You're lying" The spirit said

The room started to shake and Eli was in a panic right now.

"Is this another earthquake?" Eli asked

The shaking was so powerful that the cabinet that was standing next to fell in her. Eli screamed in pain as the cabinet fell on her.

"It hurts doesn't it? People like you only care about yourselves. My friends abandoned me and left me to die. You'll end up doing the same thing" The spirit said

Eli was grunting in pain at this point. She didn't know how to get out of this situation that she was in. Eli heard what the spirit had told her and pitied it.

"I feel sorry for you" Eli said

The spirit was shocked when it heard what Eli had just said.

"What?" The spirit asked

"You were abandoned by your friends and if your friends did that then they weren't really your friends to begin with. There was a time when I didn't want any friends either. But I met one friend and she followed me everywhere. Then I met more friends and they helped me realized that I need to be myself instead of acting like someone that people were expecting you to act" Eli said

Eli felt the cabinet's pressure increase and she gasped in pain because she felt that her ribs were breaking.

"Don't you dare lecture me! You don't know what it's like to be abandoned!" The spirit said

"No I don't, but I do know that there is always a chance to make new friends. If you want to kill me then go ahead and kill me but I want you to spare my other friends" Eli said

"You really think I care about any of you? Once you die here then you experience the same pain over and over again for eternity" The spirit said

"I don't care if die here, just leave my friends alone!" Eli said

The spirit was shocked that Eli remained loyal to her friends.

"You're a stubborn girl aren't you? Well it doesn't matter you're going to die here" The spirit said

The pressure increased even more and Eli was trying her best to hold back a scream. She didn't want anyone to come and see her dead body because if they did then they would despair and give up on trying to escape this hell. Eli prepared to be crushed but she felt the pressure on decrease. Eli was confused because she thought the spirit was going to kill her. She looked up and saw that the spirit was no longer red. It was back to being blue. The cabinet was off of her. Eli looked down at herself and saw that one side of her body was bleeding.

She looked back at the spirit and saw that it was about vanish.

"You're different from the other people that I've met in this place. I hope that you find your friends and escape this hell. I wish you luck.

Eli smiled and thanked the spirit.

"Thank you" Eli said

The spirit vanished and Eli tried to get up but she fell back down. The pain in her side was intense. Eli got up slowly and was able to get up. She put her arm on her side and continued to look for her other friends.


	4. Saving Hanayo

Rin was walking down the hallway with Nico and Maki. Nico was scared and the only thing that she was ever scared of was Nozomi because of her breast grabbing technique. Rin was scared as well, she was even more scared than Nico. Nico took the lead and lead her junior down the haunted hallways of the school.

"Nico, do you think the others are okay?" Rin asked

"I'm sure they're fine, these are our friends after all. There's no way they'll give in to anything that is in this place" Nico said

"I hope you're right" Rin said

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right" Nico said with pride

"I don't think so" Rin said

"What? How could you turn me down so easily?" Nico asked

"Doesn't Maki always shoot you down?" Rin asked

"Well, she's just a bully!" Nico said

"I'm not a bully, I'm just stating the truth" Maki said

Rin chuckled at Nico and Maki as they argued. She was glad to be with Nico since she really needed someone to lighten the mood. They heard some giggling coming from a nearby room. Nico and Rin stopped moving and froze. They were terrified because of the random giggles that were coming from the room that they were close to. They turned to the room and saw that it was an infirmary. Both of them looked at each other and nodded. They decided to take a peek inside the room, hopefully this decision wouldn't be something that they would regret doing.

They peeked inside and saw two children they had a light blue aura glowing all over their bodies. From their appearances they could only assume that they were elementary school students. But what really disturbed them was that they were missing some parts of their bodies. The smaller looking ghost was missing half of her head while the other girl was missing an eye. Nico and Rin were about to leave but they saw that there was a third person in the room. When they took a closer look they saw that it was Hanayo. They saw Hanayo talking to the ghosts. Rin ran into the room and called out to Hanayo.

"Hanayo!" Rin yelled

Hanayo looked over and saw Nico, Rin and Maki.

"Rin, Nico, Maki! I'm glad you're all safe" Hanayo said

"Hanayo get away from those ghosts they're dangerous!" Nico yelled

"Dangerous? How are they dangerous?" Hanayo asked

"This place is full of evil spirits, you can't trust any spirits in this place" Maki said

"Hanayo, please get away from them!" Rin begged

"All of you are overreacting, these are nice ghosts and I feel sorry for them after I discovered what happened to them. Please read this and you'll see what I mean" Hanayo said

Hanayo gave them a newspaper clipping. The three girls looked at the paper and read what was on the paper. The newspaper was explaining that there were four children who were kidnapped and went missing. It explained that they were killed. The four children that were kidnapped had their tongues removed. One student had half of her cranial removed. Another student had her eye gouged out. The three girls were speechless when they heard what these kids went through. Now they were wondering, what kind of sick, twisted and sadistic person would do such a horrible thing to four innocent children?

"These kids aren't bad at all. I can't just leave them alone, so I'm gonna stay here with them" Hanayo said

"Are you out of your mind?! You're just gonna abandon us like that?! You're going to abandon Muse just because you feel bad for some dead kids?!" Nico asked

"What Nico is trying to say is that staying with these ghosts might not be a good idea" Rin said

The spirit decided that they've heard enough and lifted Hanayo up in the air. Hanayo was now unconscious.

"Hanayo!" Rin yelled

Rin ran towards Hanayo and tried to grab her but an invisible strong force pushed her back.

"What was that?" Rin asked

Rin tried again but she was pushed back by the invisible force again.

"Something's in the way" Rin said

"It must be those ghosts, they're trying to stop us from rescuing Hanayo" Maki said

"Rin come back outside and help us think of a way to get past them" Nico said

"No! I can't just leave Hanayo alone with these ghosts" Rin said

Nico was about to retort but Maki stopped her.

"If that's how you feel then we won't force you to leave, you can keep an eye on the ghosts and Hanayo make sure you don't do anything to anger them" Maki said

Rin nodded as Maki dragged Nico outside the room and when she finally let her go Nico gave her a mad and questioning look.

"What on earth are you thinking?!" Nico asked

"Look, if Rin can keep an eye on the ghosts than she can keep Hanayo safe from being killed" Maki said

The two girls were approached by a girl with short hair and glasses. The girl introduced herself as Naho, a girl who died in the school a long time ago. Naho tried to put the girls at ease by telling them that she wasn't a violent spirit like the other ghosts in Heavenly Host. Maki seemed to relax but Nico was still suspicious. She didn't know what it was about Naho but there was something off about this Naho girl. She didn't know what it was but she didn't like it.

Naho explained what happened to her and what Heavenly Host really is. She also said that the only way to get rid of the ghost is to make their killer repent for the crimes that he committed. Nico and Maki looked around and found the body of a doll and after moving around a while longer they found the head of the doll. When they put the doll together the doll started to speak which freaked them out but they decided to hear what the doll was saying. Maki was about throw the doll but Nico said that they could use this as repentance.

When the girls came back they saw the ghosts had moved and they saw that Rin was still there watching them. They brought up the doll and made them listen to the doll.

"You don't have to suffer anymore. So please let go of Hanayo" Maki said

"If you stop now then no one else will have to die in this awful place" Nico said

"Please let Hanayo go" Rin said

The ghosts stood still for a moment but then they took Hanayo and busted down the door. The three girls went out in the hallway and saw the spirits hurl Hanayo with their superhuman strength. They saw that Hanayo was headed towards the wall and they knew that if she impacted in the wall then she would die.

"HANAYO!" Rin shouted

Rin started to run and she ran as fast as she could so she could catch up to her best friend before she hits the wall. Rin managed to catch up to Hanayo just in time and managed to grab her arm and yank her back. The unconscious Hanayo was now laying on top of Rin. Hanayo woke up and saw that she was laying on top of Rin. She blushed and quickly got off of Rin.

"Rin! I'm so sorry" Hanayo said

"Don't worry Hanayo as long as you're okay" Rin said

Rin had tears running down her face. She was happy that she was able to save Hanayo just in time. Nico and Maki gave a huge sigh of relief. They were so happy that Rin was able to save Hanayo from dying.

"That was close" Maki said

"Jeez, I thought I was gonna have a heart attack" Nico said

Both girls went over to Hanayo to make sure that she wasn't hurt anywhere. They saw that Hanayo was just fine. Nico got up and turned around to make sure that those spirits from before aren't coming after them. She didn't see them anywhere much to her relief but just as she was about to turn back to her friends she saw a large figure approaching them. Nico saw that it was large man with blood red eyes. She paled when she saw what the man was carrying. He was carrying a large sledgehammer and Nico had a feeling that it was going to be used on them if they didn't start running. Nico turned back to her friends and warned them about the figure that was coming towards them.

"Girls, I think it's about time we get up and start running right now" Nico said

The other girls looked at Nico with confused looks on their faces.

"Why?" Hanayo asked

"Because of that" Nico said

Nico pointed down the hallway where the large man was at. The other girls looked down and saw the man with the sledgehammer. They paled because they had a feeling that this man was going to kill them if he caught them.

"I think we should start moving now" Hanayo said

"Good idea" Maki said

The girls started to run. The huge man gave out a huge roar and started to chase after them. The chase went on for a while. Rin was looking around to see if there was any place that they could hide. She eventually saw a bathroom.

"Quick, everyone in the bathroom!" Rin yelled

The girls went into the bathroom and opened the first stall door. All of them squeezed inside the door and closed it. They locked the door just in case the door would try to open on its own. They heard footsteps near the restroom. Rin made a scared yelp noise but Nico put her hand over mouth to stop her from making any more noise. Rin was still making some scared noises but it came out as muffles because of the hand that was over her mouth.

"Shut up! Do you want us to be discovered?!" Nico whispered

Rin was able to stop herself from making any more noise. The footsteps entered the bathroom, they knew that the monster was now in the bathroom looking for them. They heard him walking around a little bit. The girls were standing on the toilet so he wouldn't see their feet. The monster tried to open their door but it was locked. After a few attempts he gave up and walked out of the bathroom. The girls stayed inside the stall a bit longer just in case he came back. When he didn't come back the girls assumed that they were safe so they came out of the stall. And released the sighs that they've been holding in.

"That was close" Hanayo said

"If Nico hadn't spotted him then we would've been dead" Rin said

"You saved us Nico, thank you" Maki said

"Of course I did" Nico said

"Don't let that get to your head" Maki said

The girls decided that it was time for them to press on and look for the others.


	5. Saving Kotori

Umi and Kotori were waiting for Eli to come back but she's been gone for a long time now.

"Umi I think we need to go look for Eli" Kotori said

"But Eli told us to stay here" Umi said

"She's been gone for a long time now and I'm having a bad feeling that something happened to her" Kotori said

Umi sighed and gave in.

"Alright, we'll go look for her. But let's leave a note just in case she comes back" Umi said

"Ok, thanks Umi" Kotori said

They left the note on the pedestal and left the classroom. They looked in some of the classrooms and looked in some of the bathrooms. But she was nowhere and they were starting to worry that something happened to their friend. Kotori looked like she was about to have a mental breakdown at any moment but Umi was able to calm her down each time she was close to breaking down.

"Where could Eli be? We looked everywhere we could" Umi said

"What if the evil spirits got to her and killed her?" Kotori asked

"Don't say that! Don't even think that! We're gonna find her alive no matter what!" Umi said

"But" Kotori said

"No buts! We're going to find her no matter what!" Umi said

"Okay, I'll try to be strong" Kotori said

"That's good to hear. Don't worry Kotori, I'll protect you from anything that tries to harm you I promise" Umi said

"Thanks Umi, I can always count on you" Kotori said

The two girls kept up their search for a while and decided that it was time for them to go back to the classroom to see if Eli came back. After walking for a little bit they saw something in front of them. It was a young boy that had a blue aura around him. He looked at them and they froze. They tried to move but it was no use, they were paralyzed. Umi didn't know why they couldn't move so she tried to figure out what was stopping them from moving their bodies. Umi realized that they couldn't move the moment they looked into the boys eyes. They kept struggling to move they were able to move again eventually. Kotori was about to look back at the ghost but Umi stopped her from making the same mistake twice.

"Don't look at eyes!" Umi said

"Huh?" Kotori asked

"If you look into eyes then you'll be paralyzed. Just don't look at him and start running!" Umi said

Kotori did what Umi told her to do and the two girls started to run. The boy started to chase after them so he could kill them. They heard the evil spirit yell something at them but that didn't stop them from running. They heard him yelling about wanting his tongue back. They didn't know what he meant by that but they weren't going to stop and ask him about it because if they did then they would die.

Umi and Kotori were able to get away from him. They looked back and saw the boy was nowhere in sight. They panted and tried to catch their breaths. When they finally relaxed they stayed in the room for a little bit.

"That was a close one, for a minute there I thought we were goners" Umi said

Umi turned over towards Kotori to see how she was doing. She saw that Kotori was just sitting there in utter silence. Umi wondered if Kotori was okay.

"Kotori, are you okay?" Umi asked

Kotori started to utter some weird things that she didn't even understand. She just watched Kotori yell at herself. It was like Kotori was talking in a different language that Umi didn't understand. Umi tried to call out to her and hoped that it would bring her back to her senses.

"Kotori?" Umi said

Kotori was still talking to herself and ignored Umi. Kotori ran out of the room, leaving Umi behind.

"Kotori, wait! Don't go off on your own!" Umi yelled

Umi chased after but she managed to lose track of her.

"Where could she be?" Umi said

Umi was looking for Kotori everywhere but she couldn't find her anywhere. Umi was trying to come up with an idea on why Kotori was acting like that.

"What happened to Kotori? She was fine for moment but as soon as we escaped from that evil spirit she started acting strange. So what on earth happened?" Umi asked herself

Umi kept thinking about it as she walked. Umi was able to put the pieces together.

"Did Kotori get possessed by a ghost? That has to be it. There's no other explanation for her behavior. How am I supposed to get that spirit out of her? I'm not like Nozomi but I can't let this stop me from saving her. The only thing that I could possibly do is try to get Kotori to come back to her senses. If she could do that then the spirit would have to leave her body. Umi kept looking for Kotori. She found her in a hallway and heard that she was muttering to herself again.

"Kotori! Snap out of it!" Umi said

Umi even hugged her and kept telling her to come back. She was pushed away and fell down. Umi looked up and saw that Kotori was running down the hallway again. Umi got up quickly and chased her down. They stopped between two staircases that would take them up one floor or take them down a floor. Umi saw that Kotori was near the window. Umi's blood went cold because she had a feeling that she knew what the possessed Kotori was about to do. She was gonna jump out the window and if she did then she would die.

"Kotori! Please stop!" Umi begged

Umi had tears in her eyes and tried to stop her childhood friend from killing herself. Kotori started to giggle and ran at the window at full speed. Umi ran after her, hoping that she could save her. Kotori jumped through the window and the glass shattered on impact. Kotori was about fall down to the ground Umi managed to grab her by the wrist. Kotori was just dangling there, Umi pulled Kotori up with all the strength that she had. She managed to pull her up and bring her back inside the building. Umi looked Kotori and saw that she was bleeding because of the glass. Umi saw that Kotori was no longer active. Umi feared that she was too late and that her friend was already dead. Umi checked her vitals and sighed with relief when she felt that her vitals were still normal. Umi managed to save her just in time.

"Thank goodness I was able to get to you in time" Umi said

Kotori opened her eyes and saw that Umi was staring at her with teary eyes.

"Umi? Why are you crying? What happened?" Kotori asked

Umi hugged Kotori and started to sob.

"I'm so glad that you're okay!" Umi said

"What happened to me?" Kotori asked

"You were possessed by a spirit and tried to kill yourself by jumping that window" Umi said

"I tried to that?" Kotori asked

"Yes you did, but I was able to save you just in time" Umi said

"Thank you Umi" Kotori said

"You're welcome Kotori, let's continue our search for our friends" Umi said

"Yes, I think that's a good idea" Kotori said


	6. Investigation

Honoka and Nozomi continued their search for their friends but they haven't had any luck yet. Nozomi knew that they had to get out pf here as soon as possible because this place was getting more dangerous by the minute but they couldn't leave without their friends. Nozomi had to comfort Honoka several times but she didn't really blame her for being so scared. Nozomi was also scared but she was able to maintain a cool head because she needed to make sure that Honoka would be calm and stay focused. They came across a door that looks like the school entrance.

"Nozomi, look! Could that be a way out?" Honoka said

"There's only one way to find out" Nozomi said

Honoka went up to the door and tried to open it but it didn't even budge. Honoka used all of her strength to get the door to open but the door still wouldn't open. Honoka eventually gave up and stopped trying to open the door.

"It's no use, it won't open" Honoka said in despair

"Don't worry Honoka, we'll just find another way out. Don't give up yet" Nozomi said

"Okay, I'll keep trying until the very end" Honoka said

"That's the spirit!" Nozomi said

Honoka giggled at Nozomi's words. Nozomi was confused since she had no idea what Honoka was giggling about. Nozomi was happy that Honoka was more relaxed but she was curious at what Honoka was giggling about.

"What's so funny Honoka?" Nozomi asked

"Well you said that's the spirit and we're trapped in a school full of spirits, I just thought it was a funny thing for you to say" Honoka said

After hearing Honoka's explanation, Nozomi herself started to giggle. She honestly didn't mean to make a joke at a time like this but it looks she managed to cheer up Honoka, so she wasn't complaining. The girls decided to go down another hallway. They tried to go into a room but a mysterious forced pushed them back. Honoka groaned in pain.

"Ether spirits are trying to keep us out or it's the closed spaces that are keeping us here. Either way it doesn't look like we'll be able to enter the room. Let's go somewhere else" Nozomi said

"Okay, you lead the way" Honoka said

The girls went another way but they saw four skeletons in their line of sight. They both screamed because of the sight.

"More human skeletons" Nozomi said

"How many people were victims of this horrible place?"

"Way too many, let's keep moving" Nozomi said

They went into a classroom and saw another spirit sitting against the wall. Honoka gasped but she managed to hold back a scream.

"We need to leave this room right away. This spirit is evil. And whatever you do don't look in his eyes" Nozomi said

They kept moving and found a strange a device and they decided to activate the switch. They remembered seeing a similar device at a different hallway. So they decided to activate that one to see what happens.

"I wonder what these devices did" Honoka said

"The only way to find out is if we go back the way we came and see if anything changed" Nozomi said

They turned around and were about to go back the way they came but they stopped because that same spirit that was in the classroom was in the hallway that they were in and he was blocking their only way out.

"It's that spirit again!" Honoka said

"Remember to not look in his eyes" Nozomi said

"How are we gonna get past him?" Honoka asked

"We'll have to find a way to out maneuver him" Nozomi said

"Is it possible to out maneuver a ghost?" Honoka asked

"We have to try, if we don't then this ghost will kill us right here" Nozomi said

Honoka looked terrified but she decided to trust Nozomi since she always knew what to do.

"Okay, let's give it a shot" Honoka said

"Good, now just stay behind me and follow my lead" Nozomi said

Honoka just nodded and followed her. They managed to get past the ghost and exited the room that they were in. But the ghost still chased them and they kept moving and were able to lose him. They kept moving forward and kept looking for their friends. But they still couldn't find their friends anywhere and they looked through the whole building. They sat down somewhere to take a break from all the walking that they had been doing.

"I don't understand, we looked everywhere but our friends aren't anywhere. Where are they?" Nozomi asked

Honoka thought for a minute and wondered where they could be as well. It just didn't make sense that all of them were in the same building but at the same time they weren't in the building anywhere. Honoka tried to think of where they could be but she couldn't think of anything. Honoka then remembered the first spirit that they met when they got here had said. The spirit said that this school was a nexus of multiple dimensions. They were also called closed spaces. Honoka got an idea om why they couldn't meet up with them at all.

"Wait Nozomi, they are in the building with us" Honoka said

"What do you mean?" Nozomi asked

"Remember what that spirit said to us? It said that this school was a nexus of closed spaces. So that means that the others are here but they're in a different dimension" Honoka said

Nozomi thought about what Honoka said and realized what she said makes sense. This school did have a lot of closed spaces but what could they do if they couldn't enter the other dimensions where the others were?

"Then what can we do? I don't think we'll be able to enter the other dimensions" Nozomi said

"Maybe there's something in the school that can give us a clue on what to do about these closed spaces. Lets' have a look around and see if we can find any clues on these closed spaces" Honoka said

"Okay, let's see what we can find in this place" Nozomi said

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm afraid I won't be able to post new chapters for a while because my computer has been acting up. So sorry


	7. Nozomi's guilt and saving Honoka

Honoka and Nozomi were trying to find out if there were any hints on how to escape the hell that is known as Heavenly Host Elementary school. The girls were reading the memos that the dead students left behind. They were all very disturbing. But the worst one they found was when a student ate his friend to survive the horror. Apparently they played game and the winner would have to be eaten by the loser. The student went into great detail of how he ate his friend. The only thing that the student didn't eat was her eyeball. Honoka couldn't hold it in anymore and puked on the floor. Nozomi guided her to an area where things weren't as bad as the other students.

"Honoka, are you feeling okay?" Nozomi asked

"Honestly no I'm not, but there's nothing that anyone can do to make this situation any better unless we're able to escape this place" Honoka said

"I understand that this is very traumatizing for you. It's traumatizing for me too and I'm sure it's traumatizing for the others as well. But we need to get through this and escape. As long as we're in groups then we can get through anything" Nozomi said

"You're right sorry" Honoka said

"Don't worry about it. If you're having any trouble or worries then don't hesitate to tell me" Nozomi said

Honoka nodded and the two girls continued their journey down the hallway. The two of them went back to the nurse's office to get some rest. Honoka was reluctant to go in there again after being attacked by the evil spirit. Nozomi was able to convince that she'll protect her from any evil ghosts that come their way. The two girls went to lay down on the bed.

Honoka fell asleep after a couple of minutes. Nozomi, on the other hand, couldn't fall asleep at all because there was something on her mind. Nozomi told Honoka that if she ever had any worries then she shouldn't hesitate to tell her but Nozomi didn't want to reveal the worry that she was feeling right now. Nozomi was feeling guilty about the entire situation. Nozomi just wanted to perform a friendship charm with the rest of her friends and the charm ended up bringing all of her friends here in this hell. Nozomi was feeling guilty about dragging her friends in this situation. She was responsible for bringing them all here and she didn't even know if the others were still alive.

Nozomi brought her knees to her chest and buried her head in her knees. She started to sob quietly because of the guilt that she was feeling. Nozomi eventually fell asleep. She woke up again and looked around to see where she was. She saw that she was in the infirmary. Nozomi remembered that they were in a cursed school haunted by evil spirits. Nozomi started to sob quietly again. She was hoping that everything that had happened was just a bad dream but when she realized that all of this was real it was all too much for her.

Honoka woke up and felt refreshed after nice nap. The first thing that Honoka heard was sobbing. She looked to her right and saw that it was Nozomi who was crying. Honoka was shocked to see that Nozomi was crying. For as long as Honoka knew her she's never seen her cry even once. Honoka thought that Nozomi was an amazing girl and she really respected her. To see her like this was very surprising. Honoka knew that tears didn't suite Nozomi at all. So she was gonna ask her what the problem was.

"Nozomi" Honoka called out to her

Nozomi looked to her left and saw that Honoka was looking at her with a worried look on her face. Nozomi didn't want Honoka to see her like this so she quickly wiped away her tears and looked at Honoka and gave her the beat smile that she could produce.

"Are you feeling better Honoka?" Nozomi asked

"I'm fine but it's you that I'm worried about" Honoka said

"You don't need to worry about me I'm perfectly fine" Nozomi lied

"Don't lie to me Nozomi. I know that's something is bothering you" Nozomi said

Nozomi kept up her façade but if Honoka kept pushing her like this then her façade will fade and her true feelings surface.

"I'm not lying Honoka, I'm perfectly fine" Nozomi lied

"The first thing that I heard when I woke up was sobbing and then I saw that you were crying. Remember what you told me? You told that if I had any problems then I shouldn't hesitate to ask. The same applies for you. Please tell me what's wrong. You'll feel better when you tell me what's wrong trust me" Honoka said

When Honoka said that Nozomi's façade completely shattered and her true feelings came forward. Nozomi broke down in tears. Honoka embraced her to comfort her. Nozomi started to tell her what she's been feeling.

"I feel responsible for the situation that everyone is in. I just wanted to perform a friendship charm with everyone but the spell brought us all here and now I don't know if everyone is still alive or not. It's my fault that everyone is here. It's all my fault!" Nozomi said

Honoka had no idea that Nozomi was feeling this much guilt. It was true that Nozomi discovered the charm and wanted to perform the ritual with everyone. But there was no way that Nozomi knew that something like this would happen.

"Nozomi, did you know that the charm would do something like this?" Honoka asked

"Of course not!" Nozomi said

"Would you have us perform the ritual if you knew that this would happen?" Honoka asked

"No! There's no way that I would make all of you perform the ritual if I knew that something like this would happen" Nozomi said

"Then it's not your fault" Honoka said

"But" Nozomi said

"It's not your fault because you had no idea that something like this would happen to us. You just wanted to perform a friendship spell with us. There's no way that you knew that this would happen. You're not responsible for this. You don't need to feel guilty about something that you had no control over" Honoka said

Nozomi knew that Honoka was right but that didn't stop her from feeling guilty. But Nozomi felt better and returned the hug that Honoka was giving her. Honoka decided to add something to help her feel better.

"I'm sure that everyone else is still alive too" Honoka said

"How do you know that?" Nozomi asked

"I don't know" Honoka said

"Then how can you be sure that everyone is still alive?" Nozomi asked

"I just have a feeling that everyone is still okay. I have faith in them and you should too" Honoka said

Nozomi saw that Honoka was right and nodded in agreement. The two girls decided to get going again and went down the hallways again. They eventually found the pool area.

"Honoka, stay here and wait for me while I go investigate the pool area" Nozomi said

Honoka was reluctant to let Nozomi go off on her own but Honoka let her go since she can take care herself, especially in a place like this. Nozomi was looking for any clues that could lead her and Honoka in the right direction. While she was looking around she heard a splash coming from the pool. She looked back and saw that nothing was there. Nozomi thought that was ether a ghost or if it was something else that fell in the pool. When Nozomi didn't find anything she went back to where Honoka was. When Nozomi was back in the area where Honoka was waiting she was shocked to see that Honoka was gone.

"Honoka's gone!" Nozomi said

Nozomi hoped that Honoka didn't end up in a different closed space. Nozomi knew that Honoka couldn't be by herself in this school. Honoka could probably push through on her own but it's not a good idea to be alone in this hell hole. Nozomi decided to back to the pool area and look around some more before she goes off again. She heard something that was coming from the pool. Nozomi wondered what was in there. Nozomi heard saw a shadow for a minute but it disappeared. Nozomi went pale when she realized that Honoka was in the pool.

Nozomi instantly dived into the dirty pool water and tried to look around but the water was too dirty. It was impossible for her see anything in the water. Nozomi came back up to take a breath. Nozomi saw some bubbles coming from the center of the pool. Nozomi went over to the center and dived down again and eventually touched something. She grabbed it and pulled back up with her. When she was able to see what she got she saw that it was Honoka.

Nozomi dragged out of the pool and lied her down on the ground. Nozomi noticed that Honoka wasn't breathing and immediately performed CPR. She pushed on her chest as hard as she could. She was about to do mouth to mouth but she stopped for a moment.

"Wait if I do mouth to mouth then would I be giving her a kiss?" Nozomi asked herself

Nozomi shook her head to get that thought out of her head.

"Now is not the time to be thinking such thoughts. Honoka's life is more important right now" Nozomi said

Nozomi then pressed her mouth against Honoka's and started to breathe in it to give her some air. After a couple of minutes Honoka started to cough up the water that was in her lungs. Honoka opened her eyes and saw that Nozomi was near her face. Honoka blushed and got up.

"Nozomi?" Honoka asked

"Thank goodness you're okay" Nozomi said

"Thanks for saving me Nozomi" Honoka said

"You're welcome" Nozomi said

Nozomi went behind Honoka and roughly grabbed her breasts.

"AHHHHHH! NOZOMI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Honoka asked in a loud voice

"I told you to stay in that area and you ignored my order and jumped in the pool and almost drowned in the process. This is your punishment" Nozomi said

Even in an evil school like this Nozomi doesn't hesitate to use the washi washi technique on her.

"WAIT! I THOUGHT YOU CALLED ME AND TOLD TO LOOK IN THE POOL FOR CLUES!" Honoka yelled

Nozomi stopped her groping and asked her what she was talking about.

"What are you talking about Honoka? I never called you" Nozomi said

"But I heard your voice and it was calling me" Honoka said

Nozomi let go Honoka's breasts and turned her around so she could talk to her.

"It was probably an evil spirit tricking you" Nozomi said

"I guess that makes sense" Honoka said

"Let's get going. There's nothing else here" Nozomi said

Honoka nodded and the two girls went off to look for any other clues that could lead them to their friends.


End file.
